moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Sly I
Jake Sly I is the first Sly, adopting the last name before leaving his apprenticeship in Northshire. Jake Sly was an orphan that was left at the Pridesteed Orphanage in Westfall by his unknown parents for unknown reasons, eventually running away with his childhood friend Madman. Young Jake and his friend ended up in Northshire who had the Brotherhood of Northshire take them into their care and schooled them while they also trained alongside the soldiers who were stationed there. Upon leaving Northshire, Jake adopted the last name Sly while Madman kept his nickname as his official name. The two moved to Stormwind City and Jake enlisted for the army straight away, quickly becoming a valued soldier. Jake fought in Alliance wars in the majority of his service but also temporarily transferred to other cities for loan military service including Northshire, Westfall and Gilneas City, where he impregnated Elizabeth Pebble who gave birth to his first-born and bastard son Jake Sly II . Jake Sly was knighted in Stormwind City, the city where he met and married Aleisha Shaw, who later gave birth to his second son Aaron Sly . Sir Jake Sly I spent some time fighting alongside Maxen Montclair in the Westridge Brigade of the First Regiment and as of late had been in Pandaria learning fighting styles off Pandaren warriors. After returning to the city, Jake continued his efforts to support his king who granted him the title of Baron and gave him the entirety of Pridesteed, one of the only remaining and most successful towns left in Westfall and the one he grew up in. History Childhood Jake Sly I was born to two unknown parents and left as a newborn in front of the Orphanage of Pridesteed in Westfall. Pridesteed's orphanage was one of the first known homes for orphans in Westfall before the full development of Seintial Hill and the large rise of homeless citizens in the once green and profitable land. Jake grew up in a humble yet happy childhood with his best friend Maden, who far more commonly was referred to by his nickname; Madman, and under the caring guidance of the Orphanage caretaker Vanessa Jollie. Vanessa was a caring and kind-hearted soul, teaching the children the joys of life as a child and lessons about respect and loving one another through her discipline of the Light and helped the children make the most of what some would call an empty life. However, on the night before his thirteenth birthday, Caretaker Jollie passed away in her sleep. Upon waking up the next morning, Jake and the other orphans were informed that Vanessa's brother, Victor Jollie, had taken his sister's role of caretaker of the Pridesteed Orphanage. He was cruel, selfish and would often beat the boys and do even worse to the young girls. That birthday and the next few birthdays to come after that, Jake was tired, sore and miserable from the horrible care he endured from the sour young man that was the new Caretaker Jollie. Refusing to live with the harsh conditions no longer, Jake and his friend Madman planned to sneak into the cart of an upcoming group of Stormwind soldiers that would check in and station at Pridesteed briefly before leaving elsewhere again, the now fifteen year old boys didn't care where the squad would head after they left but anywhere was better than the orphanage. The night before the squad would leave Pridesteed, Jake and Madman snuck inside their supply cart and continued to remain there hidden as the squad travelled back towards Elwynn Forest. Category:Human Category:House of Sly Category:The First Regiment Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Cavalry Category:Soldiers Category:Stormwindian